far far away
by sarah220
Summary: Phoebe is finally happy. She has a good job,amazing sisters and a boyfriend who loves her. What will happen when she'll found herself trapped far far away from home.
1. Default Chapter

_**far far away**_

A.N: This is my first fan fiction. I honestly don't really know where I'm going with this so please review!

Ok… This fic is set a year after the Avatars. Piper and Leo are still apart, Paige is single and Phoebe is with Matthew. They've been together for almost a year now and are engaged.

Phoebe looked at the clock… 7 o'clock. She had to get up. Today was the big day. At least that was what Elise told her the last four weeks. She had this interview with one of the . She really didn't know why she had to do this since she was normally only doing her column. But Elise told her that Richard (the one who would normally do this kind of interview) was out of town for the week.

Phoebe walked in the kitchen sleepily. Piper who was cleaning some dishes turned around and laughed.

Today's your big day. You seem so excited!

Well, I would prefer doing my column instead of interviewing this guy but you never know do you? Maybe it can be fun.

Well at least take a coffee cause you look like hell this morning. What did you do last night I didn't hear you when you came back.

Well, Matthew and me went to this fancy restaurant yesterday!

Lucky you. Can't remember the last time Leo and I had a romantic dinner…

Leo walked in the room at the same moment.

Talking about me? he asked

No, answered Phoebe. We were talking about my day.

Oh yeah, you have this interview today, right?

Yes she has, said Piper going back to her dishes.

Well, I should get dressed. Phoebe said before she went back in her room.

After taking a shower and putting some make up Phoebe sat on her bed. The truth was, she was kind of nervous about the interview. Even tough she told her sister she didn't care about it; she knew it was important for her career. It was the first time she would do this kind of article and she wanted to make it good.

Suddenly she heard the doorbell. Phoebe thought it was weird since it was only 7:30 A.M. Anyway, curiosity taking over her, she went downstairs to see who was coming to the Manor so early. Seeing nobody had answered the door she reached the entrance to see who was her balcony. When she saw the face of the new comer she froze.

Cole… Cole was standing there, alive. That was impossible Phoebe thought to herself. They had vanquished him three years ago. She must be dreaming or something. Maybe it was the stress for this stupid interview, Phoebe thought to herself. But a little voice in her head was repeating her that _Cole always found a way to survive._ After all, it was not the first time he would escape from death.

At that same moment Cole spoke.

Are you alright? I just heard.

Heard what, asked a very confused Phoebe. She did still not believe Cole was standing there, ALIVE, in front of her. She didn't know what she was feeling the most at this moment: anger or astonishment.

Well, Cole continued not noticing her strange way of acting, about what happened, the break in. You guys okay?

What the hell are you talking about? Asked Phoebe becoming more and more confused.

At the same moment she heard some noises coming from upstairs. She then heard Piper's voice. She was apparently coming down the stairs.

Prue, would you please stop for a minute. Now it's a pillow who tried to … Piper froze seeing the man next to Phoebe. Cole, she said faking a smile, what are you doing here?

Well, Cole replied, I wanted to know if you guys were all right! I heard about the break in, as I was tolding Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at the scene and began to freak out. Something was definitely not normal: Piper smiling at Cole, Cole standing there and Piper talking about Prue. She was not at the same place she had been two minutes earlier. She was now sure of it. The question was: where was she and how had she arrived there.


	2. chapter 1

Another chapter. Thanks for the review. Hope it will get better. Sorry for the grammar mistake. Anyway hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

We are all right, replied Piper as Phoebe left her thoughts to listen to the conversation between her sister and her ex-dead-husband, as weird as it sounded to her.

You are sure? I can make a call. Get a patrol car to watch the place, Cole said.

No I'm telling you we are all right. Really, we can handle it.

No you can't. I mean, you have no idea what kind of evil you're dealing with here.

Yes, well, we were actually just discussing that.

Prue was now coming down the stairs and Phoebe's heart jump when she saw her older sister. She went to her and gave her a big hug. Piper began to laugh.

Wow Phoebe, you look as if you hadn't seen Prue in years! She said.

_Well, that's kind of it_ Phoebe thought to herself. Apparently Prue didn't look as amused as Piper and when she began to talk it was not with a polite ton.

I'm sorry Cole but we have something very important that we have to discuss. So if there is nothing else you wanted to know, I would ask you to leave.

That's alright. I-I really should get going anyway. It's late, I, um... Call me anytime.

Phoebe remarked his last sentence was addressed to her personally so she mumbled a little ok. Cole looked at her surprised but didn't say anything else and went back to his car. As soon as the door was close Prue began to talk.

I was up in the attic and when I woke up there was a pillow hovering above my face about to smother me.

A pillow, replied Piper beginning to laugh again. Well, that must be the infamous pillow-smothering demon.

Phoebe looked at her two sisters. She was maybe in a parallel world or something. It had to be it. What else could it be? One thing was certain, has much as she hated seeing Cole again she loved seeing her sister Prue alive again and she secretly wished she could stay in this world long enough to pass time with her. Once again, Piper brought her back to reality.

Phoebe… PHOEBE … what do you thing about her demon-pillow-thing?

Maybe it was just a nightmare, Phoebe replied but she could honestly not care less at this exact moment. Her brain was trying to understand how she had come up to this place and her feeling's for Prue and Cole were giving her a headache.

It wasn't a nightmare and it certainly wasn't a joke. There's a demon after me or us, I know it, Prue replied furiously. And with that she climbed upstairs.

Phoebe looked at the furious expression on Prue's face as long as she could before she disappeared in the attic. Then she turned to look at her other sister and she saw a concern look on her face.

Phoebe, you don't look that well… You should maybe go to sleep. I'll talk to Prue. You know with that demon after us we can always be attacked. I think it is stressing Prue a lot. Anyway, you should really get some sleep. You look pale.

I'm hungry… I think… not tired.

Well then, let me cook you something.

And after saying that she went in the kitchen. Five minutes later, Phoebe found herself eating a delicious salad that Piper had prepared. Even tough she knew she was not in her real time and in her real home, this place felt right. After all, she was sitting in her kitchen, eating something delicious that her sister cooked only for her.

Are you feeling a little better? Piper asked.

Yeah kind of… Rough day at work, Phoebe lied.

At work? You mean at school? Piper replied looking confused.

So she was still at school in this other world! Phoebe thought surprised. She nodded at her sister.

Yeah, of course at school.

Do you want to tell me what happened? Piper asked.

Phoebe was going to reply when Prue walked in the kitchen. She didn't look mad anymore but she looked tired.

Hey, Pheebs, did you borrow Grams' necklace again?

No, Phoebe replied not really knowing the answer.

Are you sure?

As I remember yeah… Yeah I'm sure. Why?

What about my good luck blouse? Have you guys seen it?

The fuchsia paisley one? Piper asked.

Did you see it?

Is anything else missing?

Not that I know of. Prue replied grabbing a snack.

Prue, this is important. Maybe the guy who broke into the house took them. Piper replied concerned.

Yeah, or maybe it was a demon who took them for some weird ritualistic ceremony? Prue thought out loud.

Now would that be the, um, pillow smothering or the lock picking demon? Piper said jockingly.

Well anyway, Phoebe replied, I'm going to sleep now. Good night.

Good night Pheebs, replied Prue giving a deadly look to Piper.

Phoebe walked to her room. It pretty much looked the same as in her own time. She sat on her bed and tried to remember everything that had happen to her today. First her big interview. She wondered if she had missed it in her own life.

Then seeing Cole again. It had been weird. She wanted to slap him in the face or something, but she had stayed there looking at him as if she couldn't move. Well she couldn't move. It was like if all the muscles of her body had stopped responding to her brain. She was standing there looking at him, not talking, and not moving for a really long time. At least it had been for her. Well, she thought to herself, it must had been a perfectly normal reaction considering the fact that he was her dead ex-husband.

Then, there was the fact that she saw Prue again. She was so happy to see her; it was like a dream. It was amazing all the emotion she felt in only a day. Now that she was alone in her room, well at least in a room that looked like hers, she got worried. She wondered if Piper and Paige were worried about her disappearance. Or at least noticed it. She wondered if they were searching a spell at this right moment to bring her back home.

After some time, she finally fell asleep. She woke up at 7hrs the next morning. It took her several minutes to remember where she was. Then she went downstairs and into the kitchen. Piper was there taking some cereals.

Hey Piper, how are you this morning?

I've gotta meet Marvelous 3 this afternoon, so I need to get some stuff ready. Can I drop you off? Hello? Anybody home?

oh… yeah… maybe.

Wow, you don't look so sure. I better not wait for you. Do you have any classes today?

What? … I mean yes, Phoebe replied. She had forgotten she was still at school in this world.

Well good. Take a shower and we will go then.

Is Prue still sleeping, Phoebe asked?

Her bed is made and her car is not here. Maybe she took her pictures to 415.

It's really early. I mean, is 415 even open yet?

You're right replied Piper. I'm gonna call her.

Phoebe looked at her sister calling Prue. Hello? Prue, I can barely hear you. She heard Piper say.

Well she looks fine Piper said. Let's go now. We really have to get going now. Will you come with me at the P3 since your classes won't begin until at least an hour.

Yeah, why not, replied Phoebe.

As soon as they arrive at the club they saw Darryl coming to them.

Phoebe, Piper, he said, where is Prue? I can't reach her anywhere!

Have you tried her cell? Piper called her a minute ago!

Yeah I did. She's not answering it!

Suddenly Phoebe understood. She understood where she was at least. She was not in a parallel world she was in her past. Everything was clear now. The demon Piper was talking about the night before was in fact Cole, well Balthazar who was sent by the Triad. Prue was not answering her phone because she was with Abbey, was that her name she didn't remember, the crazy bartender. She had to save her sister.

Piper, Phoebe said we have to get back home, NOW!

Well that's my second chapter. I will update soon. Review please!


	3. Author's note

Hi everybody. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I began another story:_ my mother's story _and I kind of forget about this one. I just wanted to tell you that I'm finishing a chapter for _my mother's story_ and after I will do one for _far far away. _By the way, thanks for the reviews.


End file.
